Words Can Hurt Just As Much
by BatFormer1138
Summary: In "Stronger, Faster" Ratchet goes through the ground bridge, only to run out again, right? but what happened in those moments when he was at base with Bumblebee?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay do you remember that scene in "Stronger, Faster" When Ratchet went through the Groundbridge? Well Bumblebee was back at base, so I always wondered what happened between them in those moments. Okay also, this scene is obviously to long to happen in those few moments, so you will need to suspend belief here ,Now I know others have done this but hey, I needed to get it out so without further a due! Here we go!**

 ***Comn-link***

" **Talking"**

 **:Bumblebeeps:**

*Bumblebee, Bridge us back* Optimus ordered. A second later a Groundbridge opened up and Ratchet begrudgingly walked through it in to base were Bumblebee was standing by the Groundbridge controls while Raf stood on the platform behind him.

"They don't know what's good for them!" Ratchet exclaimed to himself in frustration, his shoulders tense.

:What are you talking about Ratchet?: Bumblebee whirred questionably, confused by the medics outburst. The scout hadn't heard the conversation that had taken place only a moment ago. Ratchet turned towards him.

"Those bots think we should live by some code, no matter if it interferes with us winning the war!" Ratchet fumed. Bumblebee was slightly taken back by the outburst, Optimus had raised him to respect and follow the Autobot ways, and he did immensely, Ratchet had always agreed before.

:But Ratchet, that code is what keeps us separate from the Decepticons: Bumblebee beeped with a childlike innocence to his tone. Ratchet scoffed and stepped over to Bumblebee, glaring down at him ever so slightly.

"Your weak minded Sire said the same thing" Ratchet huffed "He's raised you to lose, just because of some moral code!" the medic snapped. Bumblebee was shocked, Ratchet never spoke about Optimus that way.

:Ratchet! How could you say that? Optimus is the most strong willed person I know: Bumblebee watched as Ratchet stepped closer to him, making Bumblebee step back a small amount.

"Oh, you are so much more naive then I had originally thought!" The medic loomed over the scout a disgusted look on his face. "Sometimes I wonder who your real sire was, I mean Optimus can be daft sometimes but you! Your just dumb!" The emergency vehicle barked, making the smaller bot shrink because of his volume.

:Ratchet your just confused right now, I think the synthetic Energon is getting to you: Bumblebee ignored the pain the words had caused and tried to calm the medic down. Ratchet actually laughed at that, a vicious smirk forming on his features.

"Confused? No. I'm the only one here who isn't confused!" Ratchet was progressively stepping towards the yellow and black youngling as he spoke. "We have a leader whom will never finish the job, and kill Megatron. We have a big wrecker, who I believe is dumber than you. We also have a small femme who gets angsty when you say anything about her past, even a name!" Ratchet had forced Bumblebee into a corner by now. Bumblebee flinched as his sensitive doorwings scraped up against the wall, Ratchet glared at him and continued.

"And then we have you, Prime's kid, the kid who tries to be strong for his sire even though he is still just a weak little sparkling. The kid who tries to make up for his disadvantages in life by trying to help with the war cause, but only ends up failing and making a fool out of himself. The kid who would have been ridiculed by others his own age if he was still on Cybertron. The weak, pathetic, kid who slows the whole team down. Who is nothing but a scrawny, little, MUTE!" Ratchet shouted the last part. The scout had slowly been sliding down the wall trying to get away from Ratchets insults. Bumblebee could feel the lubricant in his optics, but he wouldn't let them fall just so he could be laughed at.

With one last glare at the whimpering youngling, The medic set the portal to close after him, then Ratchet ran back through the Groundbridge. As the bridge closed Bumblebee began to cry. Sobs raked his frame as he let the lubricant run down his faceplate. pulling up his knees he rested his head on top of them. Ratchet had pointed out all his insecurity's and yelled them out at him.

Raf walked over and placed a, he hoped to be comforting hand, on Bumblebee's foot. Raf had heard all the nasty things Ratchet had said. The small boy thought they were all completely not true, but Bumblebee needed convincing. Unfortunately Raf knew he couldn't be the one to comfort him. He needed Optimus. Actually he needed Ratchet to come apologize.

And so the two of the sat there for a moment. The only noises being Bumblebee's clicking and whines as he cried. Raf hoped Ratchet would come to his senses soon. He didn't know if Bee could take losing him, even if he had been the one to make said bot cry.

Raf sighed "It's okay Bumblebee, Ratchet will be back. And he will be his normal self" The twelve year old reassured his guardian.

"I hope"

 **So, That's that. Tell me if you would like a follow up on this one! I will gladly write another chapter to this, maybe Ratchet apologizing or something...Idk...anyway..Yeah, let me know, It may take awhile but it will get done.**


	2. Chapter 2- Becoming Aware And hating It

**Due to much support and many requests, I am going to do another chapter with this one. I may do more later...not sure. In the mean time! Enjoy!**

Ratchet had been recovering rapidly since he had been brought back and given clean Energon. although Ratchet felt bad about using the valuable fuel on himself, he knew he needed it. The old medic was also feeling much better about his place on the team after he had lead them, unbeknownst to himself at the time, to a big, much needed Energon source. Ratchet was never one to stay out of play for long, so here he was on the console writing down his experience for later reference.

The emergency vehicle turned his head towards the platform at the sound of voices. Arcee was standing there next to Optimus, worry etched onto her features as the two spoke to Raf. Ratchet decided it would be best if he just listened without moving over to them, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Raf, I wish he would just tell me what was wrong" Arcee told the young human sadly "He's been moping around for awhile, but as soon as I, or anyone else, walks in he tries to act happy and mellow." The femme was obviously very upset that she couldn't help out her little brother.

"It is true, he has been..." Optimus paused trying to find a suitable word "Distant, as of late" the Prime concluded. Raf looked down for a moment. The air seemed to become more heavy as he sighed and looked back up at the two. Ratchet decided he should become involved at that point, it could be PTSD for all he knew, why it would only be acting up now he did not know.

"What seems to be the problem?" Ratchet asked glancing between the three of them. Arcee finally decided to express her worry to the Medic.

"Ratchet, He's been so weird lately. He will try and do all the work, with no help. He will act his normal, happy self when we're there, then becomes depressed again when we leave. And he refuses to talk to us about anything..." She explained looking down at her feet.

Ratchet sighed, okay if not PTSD then what? He wasn't aware of any preexisting depression issues, and he seemed to be able to conceal his sadness when others were around, so they weren't just mood swings. Maybe it was a glitch in his neural net? No. The medic quickly dismissed that thought, Bumblebee was to mentally stable for that. Raf suddenly sighed loudly and looked between the three bots.

"I...I think I know what's been going on with him..." Raf seemed hesitant to tell the bots. Raf felt as though he was breaking his guardians trust. But deep down, Raf knew he was doing the right thing.

"Do you remember when Ratchet was on the synthetic Energon?" The twelve year old asked tentatively. Ratchet, Optimus and Arcee all nodded in conformation. Raf bit his lip lightly and looked around before turning back to the Autobots, who were all looking at him in expectancy.

"well, when he came through the Groundbridge, after you had sent him back to base, he said some...hurtful things to Bumblebee..." the bot concluded

 **Ratchets P.O.V -**

What Raf had just said made me freeze and tense up. I had been the one to cause Bumblebee such pain? No. I refuse to believe this. Humans can have they're memories corrupted right? Yes, that must be it. I will even prove it, I'll just play back some audio from the security system.

"What- no, I couldn't have done that! I'll play back the audio from that day!" I really didn't mean to come off so snappy, but I managed to anyways. I walked over to the monitors quickly and searched for the correct date. I made a quiet 'Aha' noise when I found it, then proceeded to turn it on. Oh how I wish I hadn't.

 **-Normal P.O.V -**

' _The sound of a Groundbridge could be heard, followed by the footsteps of someone coming through it. Suddenly a voice cut crisply into the semi silence._

" _They don't know what's good for them!" Ratchets voice could be heard grumbling sharply. The statement was followed by a minute of silence, then Bumblebee's electronic beeps could be heard._

" _What are you talking about Ratchet?" The scout questioned, his confusion evident in his tone._

" _Those bots think we should live by some code, no matter if it interferes with us winning the war!" ratchet snarled._

" _But Ratchet, that code is what keeps us separate from the Decepticons" Bumblebee responded innocently. Even through the recording you could tell he was believed in the Autobot ways sincerely. Footsteps were heard as Ratchet presumably stepped towards Bumblebee._

" _Your weak minded Sire said the same thing"Ratchets voice huffed out annoyed "He's raised you to lose, just because of some moral code!" silence followed. Bumblebee was no doubt trying to process what he had just heard. Bumblebee finally seemed to gather his bearings._

" _Ratchet! How could you say that? Optimus is the most strong willed person I know" the scout argued in a childlike way. Ratchets slightly heavier Footsteps could be heard again, followed by some of Bumblebee's light ones. Most likely backing away._

" _Oh, you are so much more naive then I had originally thought!" Ratchets tone was sharp and angry "Sometimes I wonder who your real sire was, I mean Optimus can be daft sometimes but you! Your just dumb!"_

" _Ratchet your just confused right now, I think the synthetic Energon is getting to you" you could almost hear him hiding his hurt feelings. Ratchet let out a vicious laugh._

" _Confused? No. I'm the only one here who isn't confused!"_ Ratchet winced at his recorded self's tone. _"We have a leader whom will never finish the job, and kill Megatron. We have a big wrecker, who I believe is dumber than you. We also have a small femme who gets angsty when you say anything about her past, even a name!"_ Again Ratchet winced, was this really how mean he had been? _The recording had picked up Ratchets and Bumblebee's footsteps throughout the conversation, until finally a slight scraping noise could be heard. Bumblebee's doorwings scraping up against the wall._

Ratchet and the others though it couldn't get any worse but then the recording continued.

" _And then we have you, Prime's kid, the kid who tries to be strong for his sire even though he is still just a weak little sparkling."_ Ratchet wince for the umpteenth time

" _The kid who tries to make up for his disadvantages in life by trying to help with the war cause, but only ends up failing and making a fool out of himself."_ Ratchet's optics were wide now in disbelief and a uneasy feeling started to stir in his tanks.

" _The kid who would have been ridiculed by others his own age if he was still on Cybertron."_ Uneasy feeling was growing.

" _The weak, pathetic, kid who slows_ the _whole team down."_ Terror started to grip Ratchets spark as he heard this. How could it get worse?

" _Who is nothing but a scrawny,"_ His spark seemed to grow cold

" _little,"_ His Tanks began to churn, making him want to purge. He prayed to Primus he didn't say what he thought he may.

" _MUTE!"_ Ratchet felt the guilt inside of him rise up and consume his very being. He had said those awful things.

 _Ratchets footsteps were heard running through the portal. Leaving the only sounds, the sobbing beeps of Bumblebee crying. Small barely audible steps were heard._

" _It's okay Bumblebee, Ratchet will be back. And he will be his normal self" Raf's voice sounded so sad and guilty._

" _I hope"_

 **Ratchets P.O.V -**

The recording stopped and I felt like I had been hit with a missile. I had said so many mean and nasty things. Unforgivable things. I had caused so much pain for one I held close to my spark. I had helped raise Bumblebee since he was born. I was supposed to be there for him, and instead I completely eradicated his trust. I was monster!

I could feel the others gazes on me, and knew they were giving me looks of sympathy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Optimus.

"You were not in the same mind set, so do not blame yourself" Optimus told me. How could I not blame myself? It was me who said all those things. Me who caused Bumblebee such anguish and misery.

I stepped back and turned towards he hallway. I had a youngling to beg forgiveness from. I only hope that I wasn't to late.

 ***Evil laugh* cliff hanger! I will try and post part to soon. I'm getting really tired here, I'm the only one left awake in my house. Even my dog is asleep! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought it was finally time to update this story, my computer decided that my spring break was an amazing time to fritz and putter out. Ugh...anyways through the power of an extra computer screen, my ol' jalopy of a laptop's keyboard and HDMI magic, I can at least update now! XD**

Ratchet speedily walked down the hallway, trying his best not to run. His mind was running wild with thoughts and accusations. As he slowly got closer and closer to Bumblebee's door he became increasingly more sick of himself,why had he tried the synthetic Energon? He could of stopped this train wreck before it left the station. Stopped all this drama and pain. He should have listened to his scientific side, and Optimus. His mind halted all thought when he found himself standing in front of the little scouts door. Taking a deep intake of air, the medic slowly knocked on the metal door, making a echo resound around the hall. Ratchet strained to her if anyone was inside the room, but no sound was coming from within. Suddenly the door opened part way and the scout stood in the doorway. When he saw Ratchet he greeted him with a small questioning look and a wave.

Ratchet was quite surprised at this reaction. There was no lubricant tears or curses being thrown around, instead the scout just looked confused at his presence. Ratchet finally relied he had been standing there in silence for almost a full minute and quickly composed himself. Looking down briefly he sighed.

"I-I just" Ratchet began, stuttering his way around the words until he finally managed to form a sentence " It has come to my attention that whilst I was...inebriated...I did some hurtful and unsavory things. Most notably how I treated you during my animosity towards Optimus's orders to go back to base" Ratchet paused in his dialogue to gauge the youngling's reaction. He wasn't sure if this somewhat formal way of speaking was making it better or worse.

Bumblebee was silent. The quiet atmosphere encouraging Ratchet to continue with his point. Although he did sense the formality of his tone was making the situation just a tad bit more awkward then it had to be. He sounded as if he was discussing a diagnosis with a patient instead of offering a sincere and heartfelt apology to someone he cared for. So he continued with less formality.

"I heard what I said to you, I heard those horrible lies I told." the medic's voice was full of sorrow "I know what I said and I know you can most likely never forgive me for my unacceptable actions during that time and I am fully aware of how stupid I must sound right now. I'm a horrible Cybertronian and an eve worse Autobot. It was my fault that you never got a proper childhood, mine and every other adult that didn't try to stop the oncoming war when the first signs were there. Because of our reliance on the council and government we didn't do everything in our power to stop it until it was to late. " Ratchet paused to take a breath in, helm still down.

"After all that, I still had the audacity to make it sound as if it was your fault you never had the proper training like we did. And then on top of that I brought up a subject I shouldn't have. I cut open a wound that was just starting to finally look as if it would heal. I said other younglings would mock you for it. Mock you for being brave and not giving in to a warmonger. For having the spirit to continue on when others fell."Ratchet's tone was turning to one of self loathing and anger quickly as he continued.

"I mocked you for being full of hope and believing in the Autobot cause, when the world pushed you not to. I berated you for your age, your will and your incredible way of trying harder when it seemed Primus himself had given up. I told lies that no one should ever tell, lies that no one would or should ever think!-" Ratchets self hating rant was stopped suddenly by a servo on his shoulder.

Ratchet looked up from his head bowed position and saw it was Bumblebee's servo that was laid on his shoulder. Looking down at the young Autobot, Ratchet could see there were many emotions flashing in the blue optics, gratitude? Concern? and acceptance? Ratchet was very confused to say the least, and was about to make his confusion vocal when Bumblebee interrupted him.

"Ratchet..." Bumblebee beeped softly as to get the older bot to calm down. "I was never mad at you and never hated you" Ratchet's optics went wide, and his thoughts began to race.

"You weren't the one who said those things. It was the synthetic stuff in your tanks." the scouts hand dropped back down to his side as he continued, looking to the side "I mean, sure, what was said that day hurt. A lot. But I never blamed you for it. No one is to blame. Well.." Bumblebee's tone became joking "except maybe the guy who made the information shoot off into the Primus forsaken reaches of space as a safety feature"

Ratchet smiled slightly at the joke and couldn't help but let out a snot of laughter. Bumblebee smiled under his faceplate and continued.

"So, all in all, its in the past. There is no way we can go back in time and change anything, so why fret over it? Ill get over it soon and it'll all be good again" the yellow bot concluded. Ratchet gave him a unsure look and Bumblebee laughed and rolled his optics fondly.

"Really I swear!" Ratchet finally seemed to believe him enough to smile a little. Bumblebee quickly came out of his room and shut the door.

"It looks like it's just about time to take Raf home" He explained "plus I've moped around long enough for two lifetimes"

And with that the two Autobots set off down the hall towards the main room. The air seemed clearer then before and the two seemed to be happier now that the misunderstanding was out of the way. Suddenly Bumblebee snickered.

"You know Ratchet? You went full n rant mode back there. Like when someone gets injured and you yell at them for being stupid, and then you hit them on the head with a wrench..." Ratchet laughed lightly at this.

"Only this time I was ranting on about myself, to myself" he joked "does that mean I should hit myself in the head with a wrench?"

 **Crappy ending but hey it's something right? Right? No? oh... okay...XD I will try to update all of my stories soon, maybe one or two per day.**


End file.
